Milagres acontecem
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: Milagres acontecem. – Sasuke pensou. – Mas só às vezes.


**Título: **Milagres Acontecem

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** K

**Casal:** Sasuke e Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia, Drama, Tragédia, Death Fic (insinuação)

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade

**Sinopse:**"_Milagres acontecem__._ – Sasuke pensou. – _Mas só às vezes._"

**Notas da História:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Apenas o enredo é meu! E eu não ganho nada com essa história.

* * *

><p>Arrastou-se para perto do corpo inanimado que jazia deitado no centro da caratera que o poder imenso da Kyuubi tinha criado.<p>

A guerra finalmente acabara. Houvera muitas mortes e inúmeros feridos, mas mesmo assim podiasse dizer que o bem vencera.

Mas ao contrário do que todos esperavam, aquela vitória era mais amarga do que qualquer derrota poderia ser.

Sasuke olhou para o rosto sem expressão do loiro e algo dentro de si se partiu. Seria o seu coração? Pensava que já não tinha um!

- **Naruto…** - Chamou baixinho como que testando a sua própria voz. – **Acorda Naruto, tu venceste!** – Abanou-lhe levemente um dos braços imóveis ao lado do corpo. No entanto não obtinha qualquer reacção. – **Idiota acorda! **– Falou mais alto, frustrado. E mais uma vez não tinha resposta. O Uzumaki não mexia nem um músculo. Parecia… morto! – **Não!** – Sussurrou para si mesmo. – **Acorda dobe!** – Deixou a cabeça cair sobre o peito nu e ferido do rapaz.

Não se ouvia nada.

Nem uma única batida de coração. Ele estava morto. Naruto Uzumaki estava realmente morto!

A guerra matara-o. E tudo por sua culpa! Como podera ser tão burro? A luz estivera sempre ali à sua frente querendo guiá-lo para o caminho certo, para longe das trevas, mas ele nunca a vira. Ou então nunca a quisera ver…

Usando algumas das poucas forças que ainda lhe restavam, Sasuke ajoelhou-se e aconchegou a cabeça loira nas suas pernas colocando então uma mão onde outrora a sua cabeça repousara.

E gritou.

Um grito que apanhou de surpresa todos os shinobis que assistiam àquela cena. Não interessava a identidade de quem estava ali com o herói do mundo ninja. Não importava quem o Uchiha tinha sido ou era. A dor daquela perda atingia toda a gente e ninguém tinha forças para sequer expulsar o nukenin dali. Até porque ele também parecia sofrer, e aquele grito provava-o.

Um grito que transbordava de dor e angústia. Um grito de sofrimento que cortaria o coração de qualquer ser humano. Lágrimas desciam silênciosas pelo rosto pálido e contorcido pela dor.

Porquê? Não era assim que as coisas deviam acabar.

Era ele que devia estar morto e não o loiro.

Que destino teria ele agora? Que sentido teria a sua vida? De repente parecia que aquilo que o mantinha vivo tinha morrido! Morrido com Naruto.

Olhou para uma kunai que se encontrava ali próxima de si, completamente esquecida pelo seu dono, à distância de um braço. Esticou o que tinha a mão livre para pegá-la, sabendo o que deveria fazer… o que tinha de ser feito.

Mas algo o fez parar subitamente.

Uma batida. E outra. E ainda mais uma, seguida de um gemido dolorido e logo as batidas cardiacas já eram constantes assim como o peito que se movia lentamente com a respiração intrecortada do seu dono.

O Uchiha olhou rapidamente para o rosto não mais inexpressivo do loiro, vendo-o abrir os olhos incrivelmente azuis calmamente e fixá-los nos seus. Milagres existiam?

- **Eu ouvi-te Sasuke-teme.** – Murmurou roucamente, tossindo um pouco logo após. – **Gritas demais. Eu pensava que esse papel era meu 'ttebayo!** – E sorriu fracamente, mas feliz.

Os olhos negros encaravam-no completamente estupfactos, e sem se dar conta o nome do jinchuuriki deslizou pelos seus lábios.

- **Eu estou bem.** – Tossiu novamente. – **Ou quase.** – Mas o seu sorriso não se apagou. – **Hey teme! Essa cara de idiota não combina contigo. Mesmo que sejas um. **– Brincou.

Sasuke permitiu-se sorrir levemente e então chorou mais.

Chorou todas as lágrimas que ele próprio se obrigara a conter durante anos. Chorou a destruíção do seu clã e a morte dos seus pais. Chorou a morte de Itachi novamente. Mas, acima de tudo, chorou por Naruto… só que, desta vez, de felicidade. Felicidade e alívio por ele estar vivo.

Observando-o, Naruto deixou que o moreno mandasse para fora tudo aquilo que o afligia; tudo aquilo que o fizera sofrer.

Deixou-o chorar e suportou as lágrimas salgadas que caiam sobre o seu rosto. Por fim, quando o viu mais calmo esforçou-se por mover uma mão de encontro àquela que ainda se encontrava sobre o seu peito sentindo o seu coração bater. Entrelação os seus dedos com os dele e sussurrou aquilo que já devia ter sido dito há muito tempo.

E o que recebeu em troca foi uns olhos negros brilhantes pelas lágrimas e pela surpresa do impacto daquelas palavras, seguido de um sorriso de canto resignado e por fim uns lábios finos e quentes sobre os seus.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e uma última lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de cada um.

Porque Naruto sempre sabia o que dizer, até nos momentos mais criticos; até em momentos como aquele.

"_Aishiteru teme._"

_Milagres acontecem__._ – Sasuke pensou. – _Mas só às vezes._

**Owari!**

* * *

><p>Esta one shot foi criada a partir de um surto de imaginação minha.<br>Escrevi-a no meu telemóvel onde depois foi passada para o papel onde foi melhorada e finalmente passeia para o pc, onde também fiz algumas poucas alterações.  
>Não acho que esteja nada de especial, mas enquanto a escrevia sentia o meu coração aos pulos, so... espero que tenham gostado ^^<p>

Não é muito grande, mas também não era para ser xD  
>Dêem-me opiniões, please :3<br>Bjo. 3**  
><strong>


End file.
